Arianna K Dumbledore
by kenden
Summary: An illustrative story about Arianna Dumbledore, her sufferings, her freedom and her love... hope you enjoy!


A\N: I hope you like the story! Please review, it's on the end of the page!

I got the idea one day while I was reading Deathly Hallows.

Disclaimer: I only own the story; the rest belongs to **J**oanne **K**athleen Rowling.

**Arianna Kendra Ann Dumbledore**

"How dare you disgrace us so? You, you filthy squib! Get in there! Get in I said!" she pushed the little girl into the dark room, "and don't you dare come out!" she turned to two little boys and said to them:

"Now, Albus, Aberforth, you do understand how disgraceful your sister is to us, right? Being a squib, and all?"

The younger, Aberborth understood, and agreed. Albus on the other hand, thought otherwise. "Mother, I don't see the disgrace in not being able to do magic, I mean-"

"Bite your tongue boy, how dare you talk back to your mother, to KENDRA DUMBLEDORE!" that was enough to silence Albus, as he respected his mother. She was, after all, the only person left to care for him and his siblings. His father had been sent to Azkaban years ago.

"Sorry mother, I, I… will see to Arianna's food." A pleasant smile filled Kendra's pretty face.

"Good, and boys, keep in mind never to tell anyone about this _sister _of yours, if anyone asks, Arianna is very delicate and too fragile to exit the house."

"Yes mother." Said Albus and Aberforth in unison.

As this conversation proceeded to the living room, Arianna lay, in the small and dusty room, weeping, as there was nothing else for her to do.

Summer came, and went, the chill of winter filled Arianna's room. The only thing to keep her warm was the rare visit of her elder brother Albus when he and Aberforth came home for holidays.

When Albus would come, he would bring along scarves, clothes and the leftovers of the celebratory food.

Many years went by in the same manner. Then, when Albus was seventeen, he came back home for the last time, as he was going to go on a world tour with his friend and sidekick, Elphias Doge. Arianna wondered what would happen to her dainty eleven year old soul.

Years went by, and Arianna felt there was no reason for her to live. Even at the beautiful age of fifteen, she had never seen the outside world. More so, he had never even seen what she, herself looked like.

The only thing that would bring half the happiness to her life was the sight of her mother. Yes, Kendra would hit and abuse Arianna, but, she was a beautiful lady, who wore pretty, long and lacy dresses. Arianna hoped that one day… she would be bearer of these dresses.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

It was a beautiful summer day, Kendra and Aberforth Dumbledore had gone, for three months, on a world tour, completely forgetting the other member, Arianna.

Arianna was now a beautiful (even though she didn't know it) and dainty seventeen year old. But, she was very weak. If somehow, somebody would see her, they would probably think that she was on the verge of breaking into pieces.

Arianna decided, two days after her _family's _departure that it was time for her to see what the outside world was like. At first she hesitated. _I don't look normal enough in these rags! _She thought at first. But, at last she had a well set plan:

She would sneak, or just casually walk into her mother's room, and take one of Kendra Dumbledore's dresses. She assumed that her mother's dress would fit her.

So, it was done. The next morning came, and Arianna got out of her enclosed chamber. She didn't know how she managed to open the door, but she did and she was happy enough. She felt unexplainably happy and, for the first time in nine years, she felt free.

The soft touch of the living room carpet was like heaven to Arianna's dirty little feet. She looked around the house, visited Albus and Aberforth's well furnished rooms and then she found Kendra's room.

It was a large spacious room. The walls had been painted a very soft pink. Arianna looked around… why had her mother kept her away from this? _Because you are a squib _a little voice in the back of her head said to her.

Arianna was looking for the cupboard, but she didn't find one. At either sides of the room, there were doors, three doors altogether, including the main door. She went to the door nearer to the soft bed.

She twisted the knob. It opened immediately. It was a bathroom. A very exclusive bathroom it seemed, it had 'Dumbledore' and 'Griffindor Pride' written on the walls. Arianna was filthy as a pig, she decided to bathe. After she finished, smelling beautiful and looking even better, she left the bathroom, naked, and headed to the other door.

She opened the door, and found herself inside another room. The room was very large, almost as large as Kendra's actual room. In the room, was what Arianna was looking for, clothes, shoes and accessories. She felt soo very happy. She had never imagined that Kendra would leave soo many of her belongings behind.

Arianna tried on dress after dress, and, to her delight, they were a perfect fit. When she found a beautiful lavendar dress, she accessorised it and slipped on a pair of pink sandals. She was now ready to go out, into the real world.

She was still half uncertain about where to go, she concluded that the village was too open, so, the farm side would be a good place.

She felt oh soo very nervous when she went to step on the front porch. She shut her eyes; she wanted to keep it a bit of a surprise!

When she opened her eyes, she saw what she had never seen, or didn't remember ever seeing before.

She saw hills and a village at one side, and acres and acres of vast land on another. She felt like… a bird! She head off towards the farm, the acres of vast land.

She walked and walked. Her feet felt good after soo many years of rest. She could run, shout, and best of all, be free! Free to do what _she _wished to do. After a few hours, she felt very hungry and tired. She looked around and saw a farm, a little cottage beside it. She hurried towards it, hoping for something to eat.

She knocked silently at the door. _Knock, knock, knock, knock _

"Who is it?" a rough voice came from inside.

"Um… I… I'm a traveller, I was wondering if you could spare me some food…" Arianna said, "I _will _return it though!" she added quickly.

"Ritchie, make the rudy traveller some food, wont ya! She's gonna pay us back." He said and opened the door.

"Good… afternoon." Arianna heard the person cooking say to her.

"Good afternoon!" she said.

"Richard Benson!" the man shouted. "No manners you got! Introduce yourself, wont ya? Get out! I'll make me food me self!" Richard quickly ran out.

Richard ran out and Arianna ran after him. "Hi! I'm Arianna Ann Dumbledore!" she said to him.

"Oh, hi Arianna, I'm… George Richard Benson." He said, "traveller, eh?"

"Ya… I came from… America." That was the only country which's name she new, other than England.

"America?" Richard said and stopped.

"Yes." She said to him and sat down on the grass.

"Well, you sure don't dress like an American!" he said to her.

"Well, I want to fit into the English thing, now don't I?" Arianna felt soo happy to talk to someone; it had been such a long time.

"True…" he said, and his voice drifted away.

_Wow! This boy is soo handsome! _Arianna thought staring at him.

"So, what- wait, did you say that you were a Dumbledore? Don't _the _Dumbledores live in that large mansion over there?" he said pointing at the Godric's Hollow.

"I… don't know them!" Arianna said, quick and hesitantly.

"OK then… what do you want to do?" Richard asked her.

"I _wanted _to eat something… but, your father-"

"My uncle, my parents passed away when I was but a child."

"Oh, I'm soo sorry to hear that!" Arianna was a very sensitive child.

"It's… its, OK." Richard assured Arianna.

"Lunch is ready!" the man from the cottage shouted.

"Come on Aria, can I call you Aria?"

"Yes… yes! You can call me anything you like!" Arianna or should I say Aria was soo happy, _this is the best day of my life _she thought.

The three of them had lunch, even though it wasn't very good cooking, Arian enjoyed it, she had never been able to fill her tummy so. After she finished, she told the man to wait, ran to her home, found some money and then paid him back.

Later that day, George told Arianna "You _are_ very pretty! Are all Americans like that?" he had given her a great day; she could no longer resist telling him about her life.

"I, am not an American, I _am _daughter of Kendra Dumbledore…" she told him all about everything, "but, please do not tell anyone about the fact that you met me, if you want to see me again…" she thought twice, "please do come to my house, but, not after three months!" he was astounded. _How can a beauty like her be locked up in a cellar? _He thought. Before he could say a word, she bade him good night\bye and went back.

That night, all George Richard Benson could think about was the beautiful Aria that he had met. He thought about her, and couldn't sleep, and then finally when he dozed off to sleep, he dreamt about her, and didn't want to wake up. _What is happening to me? _Thought Ritchie.

~*~*~*

*

*~*~*~

A\N: So… do you like it so far? Please review!

It was soo much of fun writing this, because the personality of Arianna is particularly unknown!

Again, please review! Thankyou.

I am not yet sure weather this is going to be a one shot or if I will continue it! :) what do you think?


End file.
